


What Are They?

by cruellasdarling



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Outlaw Queen Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruellasdarling/pseuds/cruellasdarling
Summary: Lil‘ something I wrote inspired by JD‘s and Elliot‘s Relationship on the show scrubs. The style is a bit different.Written for Glitterbugg for the 2k19 Love from Outlaw Queen!





	What Are They?

They meet on their first day at Sacred Heart and immediately take a liking to each other, spending most of their time together or with Robin’s friend Killian and Emma who’s also working at the hospital. They are friends.

They've known each other for around 5 months now and while she suspected a mutual attraction between the two of them, she didn't think they would end up here. Not after he started pursuing a romantic relationship with Marian,  
a former patient at Sacred Heart. But things didn't end well after Robin confronted her about her drug abuse and she declined his help with the situation. Being his best friend it was her job to console him and they soon felt drawn to  
one another. Then, yesterday, it happened and they acted upon that attraction, ending up at his place together.  
They are dating.

It doesn't work out. They agree  
on being friends and end their relationship. But their mutual attraction pulls them back together and it happens again. Only, they're not in a relationship, this is a simple 'sex buddies' arrangement with no strings attached.  
They are friends with benefits.

It blows up again when Robin realizes  
he harbours feelings for Regina and ends  
their arrangement. She meets Daniel,  
shortly after and they start dating. Robin comes to terms with their situation and sees Regina regularly.  
They are friends.

Daniel and her are off and on again  
when Regina realizes she might have feelings for Robin. After explaining the situation as best as possible to an understanding Daniel she seeks out Robin, who reciprocates her advances.  
They are dating.

When Robin realizes his feelings for  
Regina might have changed now that he has her back she is devastated. Their break-up is messy. Maybe this just isn’t supposed to work out for them.  
They are apart.

But they can't stand being away from  
each other and pick up again as friends.  
Together they heal and soon move in as  
roommates after Killian & Emma decide to  
live together and Robin can't afford his  
rent any more.  
They are friends.

Then Graham joins the team at Sacred Heart and starts taking an interest in Regina. Robin is truly happy for them until he gets news about their engagement and starts questioning his feelings once again. Still, he is supportive and moves out in order to make room. After a fight with Graham Regina seeks Robin out and they kiss.  
They are in trouble.

Regina blames it on them both being  
stressed and they agree that it won't  
happen again. However, as Regina breaks  
up with Graham shortly after, they find  
themselves in an all to familiar situation.  
Both wonder if maybe the idea of them  
together is always better than the actual  
thing. Struggling to come to term with their failed attempts at a relationship,they seek out advice from friends. It’s unexpected when Dr. Gold is the one to tell them to just do what makes them happy they start dating again.  
They are a couple.

New houses are bought. Rings get thoroughly inspected. Vows are exchanged and plus signs appear.  
Now as Regina is holding their new born  
son, she can't imagine any other story for  
herself and Robin.  
They are a family.

They are happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Happy Valentines Day!


End file.
